


Not Another Avengers Tower Fic

by Alexis_Rockford



Series: Fictober 2018: 31 Fandoms in 31 Days [9]
Category: LEGO Marvel (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AO3 FACEBOOK CHALLENGE, AO3 FB Challenge, AO3 Writers Facebook Group, AO3 Writers Facebook Group Monthly Challenge, Alternate Universe - Crack, Avengers Tower, Fictober, Gen, Humor, Legos, Not Canon Compliant, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:57:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_Rockford/pseuds/Alexis_Rockford
Summary: The entire MCU has been living in Avengers Tower for a while now. Tony is bored, so he codes a video game based on their adventures. A LEGO video game. Chaos ensues.This ficlet was written in response to the Fictober prompt for October 9, 2018: LEGO





	Not Another Avengers Tower Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassandra_Elise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassandra_Elise/gifts).



“I’m soooooo boooored.” Loki used his feet to spin his office chair around in mad circles. “Even this isn’t fun anymore.”

“Life is more than mere pleasure, brother,” scolded Thor from his spot on the sofa where he sat with his arm around Jane Foster.

“Easy for you to say,” Loki snorted derisively, leaning back in his chair. “Small things amuse small minds. Plus you have a mortal girl to play with. Why is it that all the humans flock to you instead of me? I am a supremely intelligent being and-” He suddenly fell backward in his chair with a deafening thud. From the expression on his face, it was difficult to tell if he had been injured or just startled. Everyone assumed the latter, and no one paid him the slightest bit of attention.

Peter Quill, who was also spinning his chair suddenly jumped up, knocking it over onto Loki in the process. “Whoa, headrush!” he said as he stumbled over to where Clint and Natasha were playing pingpong. “Who’s winning?”

“I am,” said Nat, with a flick of her paddle. “But only because he insists on playing with his shades on.”

“It’s more fair that way.” Barton returned her serve with what might have been a wink if anyone could see it behind his dark sunglasses.

“Why don’t you study the intel we just got from SHIELD?” suggested Steve Rogers, who was studiously following his own advice.

Loki, who had escaped the cage created by his and Star Lord’s chairs, leveled a look at him. “Please,” he said in a condescending tone, “I don’t do research. That’s what I have minions for.”

“We don’t call them minions,” Doctor Strange reminded him with a wagging finger. “It hurts their feelings. Underlings maybe, but never minions. He made a circular motion with his hands and a portal appeared in the room. “Anyone up for a trip to Jamaica?” he asked.

“Pass,” called Bruce Banner from his laboratory table. “The last thing I need is to be literally hot under the collar.”

With a shrug, Strange walked into his namesake circle just as Tony Stark burst into the room. “Guys! I’ve really done it this time!” Peter Parker hung just off his left shoulder looking, if possible, even more excited than his mentor.

Strange poked his head back into the room. “What do you have there, Stark?”

“The answer to everyone’s problems,” he announced, waving a compact disc in Cap’s face.

Rogers batted it away. “We don’t have time for your nonsense, Tony.”

“Au contraire.” Strange was completely back in the room now. “I have nothing but time.” He dangled the gold chain upon which the Eye of Agamotto hung.

“Really?” said Carol Danvers with a smirk. “Infinity Stone humour?”

“Everyone listen up!” shouted Tony, shoving the disc into the console in front of the sofa. He sat down directly between Thor and his girlfriend, breaking up their makeout session. “Toss me that second controller, kid.” Spidey was only too happy to oblige. “I have just made everyone’s lives that much more amazing.”

“This I gotta see,” said Gamora from the corner of the room where she had been sparring with her sister. Nebula rolled her eyes, but joined the group that was congregating at the gigantic LCD screen anyway.

Triumphant music played as the game menu appeared. “LEGO Avengers?” read Scarlet Witch as she sat down beside Tony. “I don’t understand.”

“You will,” said Stark as he selected the “New Game” option. A cinematic from their raid on the Hydra base in Sokovia began. Everything was just as they had remembered it, except for the fact that all of the players were square-shaped and made of plastic.

“This is egotistical even for you,” sighed Steve Rogers as he sat on Tony’s other side. Parker perched behind them on the back of the sofa, a second controller in his hands. “Not to mention the weirdest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Tony paused the game as the level began. “Hold on,” he called over his shoulder to Spiderman. “I’m punching in the cheat code that unlocks all the characters and allows us to utilize Free Play on first playthrough.”

“Sweet,” said Peter Parker, craning his neck toward the screen.

Once all the characters had been unlocked, Tony pulled the roster up and he and Parker began to scroll through their options. He selected “Hulk” and his eager sidekick chose “Loki (Suit).”

“I’m flattered,” Loki purred as the miniature version of him wearing a sleek tailored suit blinked into existence.

Tony immediately took his Hulk character over to the little Loki and clicked a button. “Stark smash!” he shouted with glee as his avatar picked up Parker’s and bashed him all over the snowy landscape. The words “Achievement Unlocked: Puny God” flashed across the bottom of the screen.

“Surprisingly rude,” Loki muttered, his cheeks paling at the memory of his real-life beatdown.

Banner’s expression was unamused as well. “Can we not make a joke out of my rage monster, please?” Tony ignored him and held down the triangle button, causing the onscreen Hulk to transform to human form and back on repeat.

“My turn!” Quill leapt over the top of the couch, knocking Steve off in the process. Capt. Rogers was too polite to say anything, but his eyes flashed with annoyance. Quill grabbed the controller from Stark and began to move his blue cursor over his player options with lightning speed.

“You’re making me dizzy,” complained Wanda, relinquishing her spot to Loki, who was out for blood. Parker quickly handed over his controller and found a safer vantage point from which to view the chaos. He now hung upside-down from the ceiling.

“Just pick something already, Peter!” scoffed Gamora, and he hit enter on a random character.

“Ooh, Ronan the Accuser!” Quill said, his voice squeaking like a little kid. “Where’s the suicide button? I’ve always wanted to get even with this sad sack.”

“There’s no suicide button,” explained Tony. “Just walk into a firefight or-” Ronan fell gracelessly off a cliff, disintegrating into a million little LEGO studs. “-or that.”

Meanwhile, Loki had chosen “Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers)” and was zooming around Sokovia without Ronan, shooting fireballs at everything in sight. “I’ve always had a bit of a crush on her,” he admitted with a blush. Carol seemed surprised and flattered.

When Quill noticed the avatar Loki had chosen, he burst out laughing. “You’re a girl!” he taunted.

Loki’s eyes sparkled. “This wouldn’t be the first time.”

“Wait what?” Barton asked, looking over the top of his sunglasses incredulously. Loki merely smirked, trying to go the right of the screen. Unfortunately, his partner’s inability to fly was preventing him from going any further.

“You may want to try actually completing a level,” Tony suggested as Ronan fell off a cliff once more.

“Maybe I would if the other player wasn’t completely useless!” Loki screamed, fireballs flying everywhere.

Thor chose that moment to wrest Star Lord’s controller away, but it was soon evident that his highly evolved mind couldn’t grasp something as primitive as an analog stick. He handed it to Carol with a shrug. “My hands are too big,” he explained to Jane, who shook her head in amusement.

“Oh, I know!” squealed Quill as she pulled up the roster. “He’s doing you, so you do him!” He nudged Carol with an elbow, winking salaciously. Gamora head fell forward into her palm.

But she was more interested in “Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan).” “Who is this impostor?” she wondered aloud as her character wibbled and wobbled around.

Tony shrugged. “I could tell you, but that would be breaking the fourth wall.”

Doctor Strange held out his hand to Loki. “My turn, mischief man.”

Loki frowned, leaning over his controller protectively. “But I was just getting the hang of it.”

Strange sighed and began to move his hands in bizarre patterns again.

“Stop!” Loki cried as a portal began to open in the sofa. Tony and Carol jumped to get out of the way. Loki quickly tossed his controller to the Sorcerer Supreme, who cancelled his rival’s one-way trip into another dimension. He slunk off muttering darkly about the Avengers being nothing but a bunch of bullies. Spidey, who was still on the ceiling, surreptitiously crawled after him.

A few minutes later, the elevator dinged and Nick Fury strolled into the room. “What the hell is going on in here? And don’t you dare say ‘language.’” He fixed his one-eyed glare at Cap who gave him a helpless gesture.

“Uh oh, Daddy’s home,” Tony quipped as he quickly shut down the console. Strange and Carol groaned with disappointment.

“I thought you were going to use this downtime for training.” He pointed an accusatory finger at the whole lot of them. “Or at least reconditioning the ex-villains who have joined our ranks.”

“I’ve been in a murderous mood all day,” Bucky said quietly from the corner, “but did anyone check to see how I was doing? Noooooooo.”

Cap walked over and gave his oldest friend a consoling hug. “I’m there for you, buddy,” he declared, clapping him on the back.

“Speaking of ex-villains,” Fury said, looking around. “Where’s Loki?”

The room full of assorted Avengers and their friends shrugged and shook their heads collectively.

Suddenly, pandemonium could be heard on the streets of New York right outside the skyscraper’s floor-to-ceiling windows. Black Widow and Hawkeye dashed over to see what was going on. Spider-Man suddenly appeared on the outside of the glass pointing frantically. “Don’t look now,” said Natasha, raising an eyebrow. “But Loki’s gone full-on supervillain out there again.”

“Guess I should’ve sent him through that portal, huh?” remarked Strange.

“Or maybe you should have let the baby have his toy,” Nebula suggested bitterly. Fury buried his head in his large, rough hands.

“Looks like we got our work cut out for us, boys,” remarked Tony as he began to suit up. Carol, Natasha, Wanda, Gamora, and Nebula gave him a look. “And, er, girls,” he amended, clearing his throat.

Cap rose to his full height. “Avengers, assemble!”


End file.
